


The World of Beasts

by tatamos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fawn Sasuke, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatamos/pseuds/tatamos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke Uchiha, a fawn boy, didn’t spend much time thinking about humanity. He’d heard the cautionary tales growing up, but humans were mythical beings. Humans were stories from the past. He didn’t expect to ever see one. And he certainly didn’t expect one to come barreling into him on his way home from school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World of Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as The Boy and the Beast. You don't need to watch the movie to read this, but I highly recommend it.
> 
> tatamos.tumblr.com
> 
> tatamoswrites.tumblr.com

After the event, many thought the Beast Kingdom would be more accepting of humans. A human had saved them. Their new Grandmaster had sacrificed himself for his human disciple. They celebrated Kyuta, or Ren, the disciple, because they knew how much he had grown as he trained throughout his childhood. Everyone had doubted the human child at first, but he defied the odds.

The world of beasts had changed, right? Wrong.

Humans were more feared than ever. Humans contained darkness. And darkness wasn’t welcomed in the world of beasts.

Sasuke Uchiha didn’t spend much time thinking about humanity. He’d heard the cautionary tales growing up, but humans were mythical beings. Humans were stories from the past. He didn’t expect to ever see one. And he certainly didn’t expect one to come barreling into him on his way home from school.

A head of blond hair collided with his as he made his way down the near empty alley. His bag slipped from his shoulder and he tumbled onto his back. The warm body resting on top of him panted for breath and he pushed it off.

“Watch where you’re going, idiot,” he stood up.

He was about to storm off and erase this guy’s existence from his mind when the guy stood and stopped in front of him. He first noticed his eyes. They were blue. He then noticed his shirt. It was raggedy, white, and littered with holes. Lastly, he noticed his face.

He was human.

“Sorry, dude,” the guy, probably not much older than Sasuke’s age, rubbed the back of his head. “Didn’t see you there. It was almost like you popped up out of nowhere.”

Sasuke was lost for words. He had never seen a human in person, only the ugly, grotesque drawings in the history books at school. This boy wasn’t anything like those.

“Nice ears,” the boy chuckled, leaning forward and tugging on one of Sasuke’s fawn ears. “High quality, too. Is there a convention going on?”

The guy’s words jerked Sasuke back into reality and he tugged off the scarf that hung loosely around his neck.

“Put this on your head,” he pushed the scarf into the guy’s hands.

“What?” the guy shook his head, pushing the scarf back into Sasuke’s arms. “Sorry, I need to be getting back. I was running from one of my frie-”

He paused in his words when he took a moment to look around. Sasuke watched the confusion play over his face.

“Where the…” the guy turned in a circle, looking around at his unfamiliar surroundings. “I was just…”

Sasuke sighed and tossed the scarf over the guy’s head, pulling him down the alley. He didn’t say anything, and he walked along without protest. Sasuke successfully dodged anyone that might ask any questions. He was used to avoiding people on his walk home.

When they made it to Sasuke’s apartment, he pulled the guy inside.

“Do you know where you are?” Sasuke asked. His ears were back; pressed against his head. He was anxious. He could feel his white tail puffing out.

“Um, no,” the guy ran a hand through his unkempt blond hair. “I must’ve gotten lost...somehow.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, not allowing his anxiety and confusion to show on his face. He should kick the guy out and avoid the trouble. If the wrong person stumbled upon him, they’d certainly make sure he regretted stepping into this universe. It wasn’t Sasuke’s responsibility. Humans weren’t welcome here, and he didn’t want to take part in helping a human roam around. Even standing here in this apartment with the human he was putting everyone’s lives at risk.

“I’m Naruto, by the way,” the guy smiled and reached his hand out to Sasuke. “Think you can help me find my way back?”

Sasuke eyed the hand but didn’t move to take it.

“Do you know how you got here?” he asked. He knew he should send the guy, Naruto, away, but something made him hesitate.

“No,” Naruto chuckled, pulling away his outstretched hand. “Sorry.”

Sasuke began to pace, making sure he remained calm on the surface. He paused for a moment to look at Naruto. He was standing in the middle of the room smiling softly and watching.

“You’re in the Beast Kingdom.”


End file.
